


What Goes Around

by Author_Person



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dehumanization, Extremely Underage, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Rape, Underage Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Person/pseuds/Author_Person
Summary: Lucius sees an opportunity and doesn’t hesitate.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188





	What Goes Around

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Don’t own the characters, not making money. 
> 
> Content Warning  
> Contains: Rape of a minor, forced impregnation, dehumanization, victim blaming, incest, and naughty language.

~~~~~~

Part One

~~~~~~

Lucius strides through the crowds of panicking fools, casting curses at anyone who looks at him twice. He wishes he could do this more often. He’s just raising his wand to aim at another idiot, who looks as if she might have more courage than sense, when he catches a glimpse of red hair among the throng of people fleeing. He almost dismisses it, but if it _is_ a Weasley there would be no better opportunity to get a little revenge. He curses the witch without looking away from the redhead moving through the crowd. Whoever it is is they’re moving toward the woods. Perfect. He strides after them, the crowd parting before him, terrified of a simple black robe and a silver mask.

He reaches the edge of the woods about twenty yards down wind of the boy. Now that he can see him better he sees that it _is_ a Weasley, the youngest male in fact. Ronald if he remembers the blood-traitor’s name correctly. He isn’t alone but that’s easily remedied. He casts a confundus on the boy who turns without knowing why in his direction. He smirks viciously while he waits for the boy’s approach. This is turning out to be a delightful evening. The boy comes within reaching distance and he grabs him, presses his portkey against the boy’s neck, and activates it. They whirl away from the chaos of the World Cup.

~~~~~~

They land in the foyer of the manor and he drags the charmed boy along to the ritual room tearing off his mask and outer-robe as he walks. He tosses them onto the couch in his study as he passes it. Gives Draco a nod who smirks amused at the sight of his new toy. He drags the unresisting boy into the center of the ritual circle. He’s once again glad he always keeps this room ready. He steps back and casts a spell checking the boy’s classification. Alpha. Well that’ll make things just a little bit more amusing. In light of that...he secures the boy’s limbs and removes his confundus charm.

“What? Where? Malfoy. What do you think you’re doing?!”

He smiles at the little boy’s bluster. He’s rather surprised the boy isn’t already crying and pleading. Does he not recognize a ritual circle when he sees it? The little fool.

“Do you know your classification?”

The boy pales dramatically. Quite a feat with his already pale skin. He shakes his head, not as a denial, but in denial. Trying to convince himself this isn’t actually happening. He smirks at the boy.

“You are an alpha. For now.”

The boy’s eyes widen.

“That’s not possible. You can’t change someone’s...it’s not possible.”

His voice got quieter and quieter and by the end it was the merest whisper. He sounds like he’s beginning to understand the danger he is in. Lucius decides he’s had enough conversation. He vanishes the boy’s clothes. He expects more bluster at that but instead he begins panting, visibly panicking, almost shaking with it. He begins stripping himself watching the boy’s face as it fills with fear. He can’t wait till it transforms into despair.

“The best thing about this ritual isn’t even the fact it will turn a useless alpha like yourself into an omega. It’s the fact that every child you produce after will be omega as well. I’ll be fucking babies into _all_ of them. Those babies might not be omega, but any that are I’ll use as broodmares as well.”

He savors the despair in the boy’s eyes then begins preparing for the ritual. He lights the candles with a word and then summons the herbs he’ll need to burn. He mixes them in a bowl and sets it to the side. Now the boy is whimpering with fear at sight of his preparations. He walks up to the bound boy. Forces his mouth open with a spell and gently slides his cock into his mouth. Rubbing the tip onto his tongue, making the boy taste him, before forcing himself down the boy’s tight throat. He ruts into him before pulling out, letting the boy take a few breaths, and then begins fucking the boy’s face without mercy. The boy’s mouth is slack around him rendering it less pleasurable than it should be, but the knowledge of what he’s going to do to the boy makes up for it. He fucks the boy’s face for a few minutes and then climaxes spilling down the boy’s throat. He kneels down in front of the boy, places the bowl between them and sets the herbs alight. He holds the bowl in front of the panting boy and ensures that he breathes in enough of the smoke before chanting the incantation that will turn him into an omega.

The ritual complete he sits back on his heels and watches the boy. Waiting for...there. The boy has begun to shows signs of his new classification. He strokes the boy’s face.

“Hello, little omega. Are you feeling better?”

“What, what did you do, Malfoy?”

“I helped you become what you always should have been.”

He ghosts his fingers along the boy’s brand new mating gland. The boy shivers violently.

“What was that?”

He smiles at the clueless little boy. He seems to think he’s still an alpha. It’s almost cute how much of an idiot he is. He removes the boy’s bindings and hauls him to his feet. This will be more enjoyable on a bed. He drags him through the halls, past a curious Narcissa, and a gleeful Draco. They both follow.

He reaches the master suite and tosses the boy on the bed. Then grabs the struggling boy’s legs and splays them wide.

“Are you claiming a new omega, dear?”

He nods wondering why she’s asking.

“Would you like me to film you?”

That is a _delightful_ thought. He’s sure his father would _love_ to see the photos. He nods and gives her a pleased look. Then nods Draco onto the bed next to the boy. If he’s going to be watching he might as well have a good view. He waits for Narcissa to be ready and then lines up his cock, ignores the boy’s pleading, and thrusts home. The boy screams under him, he ignores him and begins pounding into his slick hole at once. He thrusts faster and harder as the boy sobs under him. He tells the boy just what he is now. An omega and a broodmare. The boy sobs louder and he promises him that he’ll make sure he gets pregnant as soon as possible. He might even manage it on the first fuck. He fucks into him forcefully, ramming the boy’s cervix, and forcing groans out of him. Draco reaches over and pinches the boy’s nipples as hard as he can and the boy screams again. And climaxes. The boy’s arse clenching around him as he does, pushes him over the edge, he slams his knot inside, and fills the boy with his seed. He leans forward and bites the boy, pulling yet another sob from him, then stands there at the edge of the bed waiting for his knot to go down. He watches, bemused, as Narcissa casts the diagnostic while continuing to film.

“There’s no point, Cissa, he can’t possibly be pregnant already...”

Except the spell confirms he is. He hasn’t even finished filling the boy. Fuck. He’s going to keep the boy pregnant for decades. He tells the boy the good news and receives a broken sob in reply.

~~~~~~

Part Two

~~~~~~

Lucius strides into the room where Draco is attempting to fuck another baby into their silently weeping omega. He simply stands and watches for a moment before joining them on the bed.

“How many times have you fucked him so far?”

“This is the third. It took two tries to knock him up this time and when I realized I’d succeeded...I couldn’t resist a celebratory fuck.”

He watches enraptured as his son fucks the boy into the mattress. The boy whimpering quietly from his bruised cervix being battered. He decides to announce his new plan now, rather than waiting till Draco finishes.

“I’m going to fuck a baby into the eldest, or try at least.”

He’s delighted at the groan that pulls out of Draco and the sob it pulls from their omega. He watches Draco climax and while they wait for his knot to deflate they continue their discussion.

“No one has ever knocked up a five year old omega before, father. Are you sure it’s possible?”

“No, but it’ll be enjoyable trying either way. The youngest known omega pregnancy was a seven year old, which is still prepubescent so it may very well be possible. It’s worth trying at any rate.”

Draco nods and his knot loosens enough to slip free. Lucius summons a house elf to bring the child. Then strips out of his own clothes while he waits. The boy arrives and they watch the tiny thing struggle to climb on the bed. Lucius helps him up and begins stripping him.

“Why are we all naked, father?”

“I’m going to be giving you a gift, little omega. One that requires that we all be naked for you to receive it. Now lie down on your back and spread your legs...good omega.”

He takes the jar of lube and coats his fingers liberally.He begins stretching the impossibly tiny hole. The boy squirms but Draco soothes him. He adds another finger and the boy begins complaining that it hurts.

“I know it does, but this is your purpose. This is why you exist. You will be doing this every day from now on. You will get used to it soon enough.”

The boy doesn’t look reassured by his words but he ignores that. He adds another finger and then another soon after, ignoring the boy’s whimpers. He flexes his four fingers in the tiny arse and considers trying to fist him. Wonders if his arse would ever recover if he did. Perhaps later. He removes his fingers and slicks his cock. Lines it up with the boy and is distracted by an anguished cry. He smiles gleefully at his omega as he pushes into their eldest. The boy under him begins struggling. Trying to get away from his cock. Draco holds his brother down and Lucius slides his cock as far in as he can get. It isn’t very far. The boy is just so tiny. His knot will never catch. They’ll just have to rely on gravity when it comes to that. He begins thrusting into his tiny son. Slamming into his little cervix and drawing screams from the boy. He looks up and makes eye contact with Draco when he releases a tortured groan.

“Fuck, this is so fucking sexy, father. Next year when the next one turns five can I take his virginity?”

“Of course son. He’s yours after all.”

He keeps slamming into the child faster and faster. When he feels himself getting close he lifts the boy’s arse off the bed and grabs his inflating knot with his other hand. He squeezes his knot gently as he fills the tiny boy with his potent seed. He kneels on the bed, holding the boy’s hips up, hoping against hope. He watches breath held as Draco casts the spell. Pregnant. There’s a horrified groan to his right but he has eyes only for Draco. He pulls him in and kisses him. Then realizes what he’s doing and pulls back guiltily, but Draco pulls him back in again gently. He finds his lips claimed by Draco in a heated kiss.

“Father, I love you.”

“I love you too, Draco.”

He ruts gently into one son while staring into the eyes of another, wondering what this means. He knows what he wants but with Draco being an alpha...how can this work?

~~~~~~

Part Three

~~~~~~

He comes to and knows immediately something’s wrong. He’s bound, on his knees, completely bare. Who? How? Why? He starts to panic when he sees he’s in the middle of a ritual circle. Draco comes into sight and kneels before him.

“Calm, father, it’s alright. I’ve got you.”

He stares at his son, not understanding what is happening.

“It’s alright, father, it won’t take long and everything will be as it should always have been.”

He shakes his head in denial when he sees the bowl of herbs. He wouldn’t. He can’t. Fuck. No.

He watches Draco strip and then light the candles with a word. Watches him walk closer. Feels his mouth pulled open by a spell. Draco slides his cock inside his mouth and he can’t believe this is happening. He tastes cock for the first time. He doesn’t want this. Draco knows he doesn’t want this. Why would he do this? Draco begins thrusting slowly, lovingly into his throat and Lucius is horrified to feel himself hardening. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t. So why is his cock responding?

“Fuck, I _knew_ you needed this, father. Look at how hard you are. The moment you kissed me I knew what you needed. Everything will be perfect soon, father.”

Draco begins speeding his thrusts and soon stills, filling his throat with his seed. He feels it sliding down his throat and he almost climaxes at the sensation. What is wrong with him? He shouldn’t like this. He watches Draco kneel and light the herbs in the bowl. It’s lifted to just below his nose and he’s forced to breathe in the smoke. He cries, but he can’t say if it’s from what’s about to happen, or the smoke stinging his eyes. He watches his son intone the damning words. It’s done. He climaxes helplessly. Feels Draco’s soothing hands upon him.

“Shh, omega. It’s all over now. You are who you always should have been now. I’m sorry I didn’t see it sooner, but it’s over now. Now let’s get you claimed, hm?”

His bindings fall away and he flows to his feet. Follows calmly as he’s led to his own former bedroom. Is glad when they’re the only ones there. He doesn’t want an audience for this. Or for it to be filmed for posterity.

Draco pushes him gently onto the bed and he automatically spreads his legs. It’s going to happen either way, he might as well help things along. At least that’s what he tells himself. He doesn’t know anymore whether it’s a lie.

“Good, omega. You can’t wait for me to fill you up with a baby can you? You’re going to be so beautiful round with our child. Another new omega for me to claim and use. After this one I’ll have to start selling them or I won’t have enough time to give you the attention you so desperately need. But don’t worry I won’t be neglecting you.”

He finds himself being kissed and then Draco pulls back and watches his face as he slides home in one slick endless thrust. Lucius begins crying and he doesn’t know if the tears are happy or sad. But Draco seems to.

“I know. It’s so good, right? Finally getting what you need. It’s good for me too, omega. So good.”

Draco pulls out and then thrusts back in in a painfully harsh snap of his hips. That must be what it feels like to have your cervix hammered into. Draco begins repeatedly ramming into it and Lucius finds himself whimpering pathetically.He cries harder but Draco doesn’t slow.

“This is a big change for you, omega. But this is what you always should have been. You’re doing so well. You’re going to be a perfect omega.”

Draco begins thrusting harder and faster and he begins sobbing from the pain. He’s shocked when Draco wraps his hand around his cock. He hadn’t noticed he’d gotten hard again. When did that happen? And why? How can he be enjoying this when it’s so painful?

“God, omega, I can’t believe how much you’re enjoying this. I knew you needed this, but damn, you _really_ needed this didn’t you? I’m getting close, omega, going to fill you up. Tell me how much you want to have my babies, omega.”

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t. He might be enjoying being fucked but he doesn’t want to get pregnant. He feels Draco squeeze his cock warningly.

“Don’t lie, omega. We both know you want, and need, this. Now say it.”

He swallows what’s left of his fucking pride.

“I need it.”

“I know that. Tell me how much you want this. Not _that_ you want it. How much.”

He receives another warning squeeze.

“More than anything, my son. More than anything.”

He feels Draco’s knot catch and he sobs. But then he feels his son’s seed hitting his cervix and it feels so fucking good. He stares into his son’s eyes before Draco leans forward and kisses him, then he moves his mouth to his throat. He feels him bite down, hard, on his new mating gland, and that, coupled with the feeling of being filled, pushes him over the edge. He shoots a small amount of useless omega seed onto his stomach. Draco pulls back after a few minutes.

“Shall we find out if the next round will be a celebratory one?”

He doesn’t know if he wants to know but doesn’t exactly have a choice. Draco is his lord and master now. He nods. Draco casts the spell.

“Fuck, pregnant already. You’re such a good omega. I can’t wait to claim our son while you watch. You’ll like that won’t you? You certainly enjoyed watching me claim my eldest the other day. Fuck, omega. You are perfect.”

He sobs quietly while Draco ruts his rehardening cock into him. He can’t believe this is happening. His cock twitches but can’t harden again this quickly. Draco alternates between kissing him sweetly and whispering in his ear.

“So good, omega. So fucking good.”


End file.
